This Is Our Destiny
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Hanya dengan memandang sosok rupawan itu membuat Kai meragu. Apakah bisa dia menjadikannya sebagai target yang harus dia bunuh?Kai bimbang. Akankah dia harus membunuh Kyungsoo dengan tangannya atau membiarkan dia membencinya seumur hidup. Profesionalismenya sebagai pembunuh bayaran tercoreng karena sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. A Kaisoo fanfiction,GS. Plase RnR
1. Chapter 1

_Miss Wuhan present_

 _Tittle : This Is Our Destiny_

 _Author : Miss Wuhan_

 _Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

 _Pair : Kaisoo_

 _Genre : You will find it_

 _Length : Chaptered_

 _Rated : M_

 _Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Kyungsoo), It's just a fanfiction_

 _Happy Reading_

 _Chapter 1_

 _23.45 Seoul, Korea Selatan_

 _Wu Company_

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki seorang namja di koridor lantai 7 _Wu Company_. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, tentu saja salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan tersebut sudah sepi. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang masih berkeliaran di perusahaan ini. Dengan gaya yang maskulin dia melangkah dengan seluruh kepercayaan diri yang dimilikinya. Tentu saja dia merasa percaya diri dengan ketampanan di atas rata – rata dan tatapan tajam yang menjadi magnet yang menarik orang – orang untuk terpana kepadanya. Meskipun koridor ini sepi, tetapi masih ada saja manusia – manusia yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Sedangkan yang merasa ditatap merasa jengah. Dengan menghiraukan orang – orang di sekitarnya, dia menuju ke sebuah ruangan dimana bosnya telah menungu. Tak selang berapa lama dia telah sampai di ruang kerja bosnya. Dua _bodyguard_ bertubuh kekar membukaan pintu sopan kepadanya agar dia memasuki ruangan itu. pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh namja itu adalah bosnya yang tengah bercumbu panas dengan wanita sexy di pangkuannya. Dimana sang wanita mendesah hebat sambil memaju mundurkan tubuhnya di pangkuan sang bos. Dan sang bos yang memejamkan matanya menikmati puncak gairahnya.

Membutuhkan waktu hampir setengah jam bagi bosnya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Setelah puas dia mengusir wanita itu lalu bergegas menggunakan celananya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Setelah rapi kedua netranya bertemu dengan sesosok namja yang memandangnya dengan aura membunuh. Ya ampun apakah dia lupa jika namja yang berdiri di hadapannya ini sangat tidak suka menunggu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" suara serak dan tegas keluar dari namja itu. Suaranya mengalun begitu sexy hingga bisa membuat wanita yang mendengarnya mempunyai fantasi liar dengan namja ini.

"Aku mempunyai tugas baru untukmu. Setelah ini kalian pergilah ke kawasan Gangnam dan cari rumah dengan nomor 77, lalu habisi keluarga yang tinggal disitu tanpa ada yang tersisa." ucap bosnya yang bernama Kris tersebut dengan cerutu yang disesapnya.

"Memang siapa yang akan menjadi targetmu sekarang _gege?_ "

"Kali ini kalian akan membunuh seluruh keluarga Do. Gara – gara perusahaan mereka menolak bekerjasama dengan perusahaan ku sekarang perusahaanku jadi mengalami krisis. Hari ini seluruh keluarga Do harus lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Dan kalian harus membawa kepala mereka dihadapan ku agar aku puas melihat penderitaan mereka. Siapa suruh mereka berurusan dengan seorang Kris Wu."

Otaknya menyimpan dengan baik informasi yang diberikan oleh bosnya. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika mengingat informasi mengenai keluarga yang akan menjadi targetnya.

"Keluarga Do? Bukankah keluarga mereka merupakan orang yang paling berpengaruh di Korea ini. Dan kemarin yang ku baca di majalah bahwa dia memiliki seorang putri tunggal yang masih melanjutkan studi di Inggris."

"Oh jadi anak tuan Do masih berada di luar negeri baiklah untuk saat ini kalian habisi dulu kedua orangtuanya. _Arraseo_?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Dan jangan lupa penggal kepala mereka dan bawa itu kepadaku."

Tanpa mendengarkan kata – kata dari bosnya, namja itu keluar dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi bagaimana cara menghabisi korbannya kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Kim Jongin. Seorang taipan muda, satu – satunya pengusaha sukses yang dapat berhasil di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Sosoknya yang begitu tertutup dan misterius membuatnya semakin mempesona. Kehidupannya sangat tertutup, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang kehidupan sehari – harinya. Seorang Kim Jongin juga mempunyai sisi kelam dalam kehidupannya.

Selain menjadi taipan muda, sebenarnya Jongin adalah pembunuh bayaran paling mahal di Korea. Karena Jongin akan melakukan pembunuhan dengan cara yang sangat sadis tidak jarang mereka memutilasi para korban yang akan menjadi targetnya. Seakan dia tidak mengenal kata kemanusiaan di dalam hidupnya. Jongin dibayar sangat mahal karena mereka hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak dalam membunuh korbannya sehingga polisi menemui kesulitan untuk menangkapnya. Ya, Jongin menggunakan cara licik untuk membangun kedigdayaan perusahaannya. Dalam manjalankan aksinya, namja berkulit eksotis tersebut menggunakan nama samaran Kai. Dalam membereskan targatnya Kai tidak langsung membunuh targetnya tersebut melainkan menyiksanya perlahan – lahan sampai ajal menjemput tergetnya tersebut. Sungguh cara membunuh yang amat kejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _00.30 Gangnam_

Jongin mematikan mobil Porce hitam kebanggaannya ketika sampai di depan pintu gerbang nomor 77. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah rumah keluarga Do. Dihadapannya saat ini terdapat pintu gerbang kokoh yang melindungi rumah mewah keluarga Do. Hanya dengan melihat pagar rumahnya saja Jongin sudah menebak jika keluarga Do merupakan keluarga yang terpandang. Dengan langkah santainya, dia memanjat lalu melompati pintu gerbang yang sangat tinggi itu. Jongin mendarat dengan mulus menandakan betapa profesionalnya dia dalam bidang ini. Setelah berhasil mendarat, dia dihadang oleh para penjaga dan bodyguard yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit ketika menyadari keberadaannya di rumah keluarga Do.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bermain – main. Baiklah kali ini aku harus mampu menuntaskan mereka semua dalam waktu sepuluh menit dengan memenggal kepala mereka semua. Hah aku merindukan aroma darah yang keluar dari korban yang telah kubunuh." Gumam Jongin. Di hadapannya saat ini sudah ada selusin bodyguard yang bertubuh besar jauh melebihi dirinya. Namun bukan Jongin namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja sebelum berperang. Jongin tidak sepengecut itu.

Dengan seringai kejam Jongin maju menghadang setiap lawan – lawannya. Satu persatu Jongin melawan siapapun yang menghadangnya. Dengan kemampuan bela diri di atas rata – rata bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk melumpuhkan selusin bodyguard tersebut. Sedari kecil Jongin sudah ahli dalam bidang kendo. Dia mengeluarkan samurai panjang kesayangannya yang selama ini tersimpan rapi di balik punggungnya. Dengan cekatan dia mengayunkan samurai tajamnya ke setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Percikan darah berbau amis menghiasi wajah rupawan dan juga baju yang dikenakan oleh Jongin. Dia menutup mata guna menyesap bau khas darah yang keluar dari kepala korbannya yang sudah dia penggal. Menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Jongin melihat darah korbannya berceceran dimana – mana. Jongin mampu membuat selusin lawannya terbaring tak bernyawa dengan tubuh dan kepala yang sudah menjadi bagian yang terpisah hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 9 menit. Sebuah seringai kejam terukir di bibir wajah tampannya menambah seribu kali lipat kadar ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Kim Jongin. Sebuah rekor terbaru sudah di ciptakan oleh Jongin.

Kai memasuki rumah yang sangat mewah itu dan berjalan menuju ke lantai dua dimana terdapat kamar dari tuan Do. Setelah menemukan kamar tersebut segera Kai mendobrak pintu tersebut sehingga membuat kedua orang yang ada di dalamnya terlonjak kaget. Kedua orang yang berada di kamar tersebut tentu saja merasa ketakutan. Setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar tuan Do, Kai masuk dengan membawa samurai yang penuh dengan lumuran darah. Kedua orang yang berada di ranjang tersebut semakin pucat pasi ketika melihat betapa menyeramkannya wajah Kai yang dipenuhi oleh cairan merah pekat. Dan benda yang dibawa oleh Kai membuat ketakutan kedua orang itu semakin menjadi.

"Sudah siap dengan dengan akhir hidupmu tuan dan nyonya Do?" Tanya Kai dengan pandangan yang meremehkan. Kai semakin merasa di atas angin ketika melihat kedua sosok di hadapannya semakin ketakutan dengan perkataannya. Terdapat jeda sejenak sebelum Kai melanjutkan perkataannya. "Atau ada permintaan terakhir sebelum aku menyiksamu sampai kau mati tuan dan nyonya besar Do?" Kata Kai dengan smirk yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami mohon jangan bunuh kami. Ka… kami akan memberikan seluruh harta kami kepadamu asalkan kau membiarkan kami tetap hidup." Mohon tuan Do sambil berlutut di hadapan Kai. Nyonya Do juga melakukan hal yang sama, bersimpuh di hadapan Kai mengharap iba dari sosok bengis di hadapan mereka.

"Kau kira aku akan tertarik dengan tawaranmu tuan dan nyonya. Sayang sekali aku lebih menginginkan memenggal kepala kalian dan memberikanya kepada bosku. Percayalah harga kepala kalian jauh lebih mahal daripada seluruh kekayaanmu."

Kai memutar mata malas melihat adegan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Dimana mereka berdua menangis meraung memohon agar tidak dibunuh.

 _To much drama_

"Hentikan permohonan kalian karena aku tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Sudah terima saja takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan untuk kalian. Bahwa hari ini kalian akan meregang nyawa di tanganku." Kata Kai dengan aura membunuh yang kuat. Dia menendang kasar Nyonya Do yang terus saja bersujud memohon kepadanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA ISTRIKU?"murka tuan Do.

"Apa? Kau berani membentakku? Baiklah kau akan melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri saat istrimu mati di tanganku."

Kai menyeret nyonya Do keluar dari kamar itu. Dia tidak lagi memperdulikan teriakan yang dilontarkan oleh tuan Do yang memintanya agar tidak membunuh istrinya. Kemarahan Kai sudah mencapai ubun – ubun. Selama hidupnya Kai belum pernah di bentak oleh seseorang. Tangan kekar Kai semakin mencekeram erat rambut nyonya Do yang bersimpuh di kakinya. Cara Kai menyeret nyonya Do bukan dengan menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, melainkan dengan menjambak rambutnya sambil terus keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali? Kenapa kau tidak diam saja dan terima saja takdirmu bahwa malam ini kau akan mati di tangan ku." Bentak Kai kepada nyonya Do. Bukannya menuruti perintah Kai, dia itu semakin menangis dan memeluk kaki Kai sambil terus memohon. Kai tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan sampai di ujung tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dengan lantai 1 rumah mewah ini.

Setelah sampai di ujung tangga dengan sengaja Kai menjatuhkan tubuh nyonya Do. Tawa kejam tercipta di bibir Kai tatkala dia melihat tubuh nyonya Do yang berguling – guling dan sesampainya di dasar tangga nyonya Do sudah tergeletak dengan posisi aneh dan darah menggenang di mana – mana.

"Akhhhh saaakkkiiit tthhh akhh sekk kkaaa liiihhh. Kumoohhoonnn lepashh hh kan kammii." Ucap nyonya itu dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mati saja nyonya. Kalau kau langsung mati maka aku tidak akan repot – repot untuk membunuhmu. Percayalah jika kau sudah mengetahui bagaimana caraku membunuh kau akan lebih memilih langsung mati ketika jatuh di tangga itu."

Setelah Kai berbisik di telinga nyonya Do, dia berdiri dari posisinya dan memandang remeh tubuh nyonya Do yang mengalami patah tulang.

"Oh kenapa aku tidak menyadari jika kau mengalami patah tulang? Baiklah nyonya aku akan membantu menyembuhkan patah tulangmu."

"AKKKKHHHHHH" teriak nyonya Do saat Kai menarik tangannya sampai lengannya terputus.

"Mengapa kau berteriak nyonya? Bukankah aku sudah membantumu. Sekarang bentuk tubuhmu lebih indah dengan tidak adanya lengan."

Kai mengarahkan samurainya ke arah nyonya Do. Dengan sekali tebasan lengan tangan nyonya Do sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Alhasil sekarang ini nyonya Do tidak mempunyai lengan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu nyonya jika kau akan lebih memilih langsung mati dari tangga itu daripada harus mati secara perlahan – lahan di tanganku. Setelah selesai membunuhmu selanjutnya aku akan membunuh suamimu dan putrimu tercinta."

"Akhhhh. Janggaaan perrrnnahhh sakkhh ittii suammii kuu dan pu.. putriku." Ucap Nyonya Do terbata.

"Sayangnya Nyonya mereka juga akan segera menyusul kedua orang tuanya."

"ANNNDWW" belum sempat nyonya Do menyelesaikan perkataannya Kai sudah menancapkan samurai kesayangannya tepat di jantung yang seketika itu juga jantung nyonya Do berhenti berdetak..

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi nyonya, suamimu akan segera menyusul dan menemanimu di surga nanti semoga Tuhan memberkatimu." Bisik Kai di telinga nyonya Do yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Kemudian Kai menutup matanya, setidaknya Kai memberikan sedikit penghormatan terakhir kepada nyonya Do. Tidak lupa Kai memenggal kepala nyonya Do sesuai dengan perintah yang dititahkan oleh Kris.

"YEOBO…" teriak tuan Do.

Teriakan dari sang pemilik rumah menggema di suasana yang mencekam tersebut. Kai membalikkan badannya sehingga saat ini dia berhadapan dengan tuan Do. Kai bisa melihat raut kesedihan yang tercetak jelas di wajah tuan Do. Kai melemparkan kepala nyonya Do itu kearah suaminya. Kai melemparkan kepala itu seakan seperti bola tetapi kenyataanya itu adalah kepala manusia.

"BRENGSEK KAU BUKAN MANUSIA. KAU MEMANG IBLIS. KAU TIDAK PUNYA HATI. KENAPA KAU SEKEJAM ITU KEPADA ISTRIKU." Murka tuan Do.

"Memang aku adalah iblis yang akan menghabisi nyawamu. Bersiaplah aku akan membawamu bertemu dengan istrimu di akhirat sana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengambil kursi lalu menggeret tuan Do agar duduk di kursi tersebut. Selanjutnya Kai mengikat tangan dan kaki tuan Do. Korban Kai itu terus bertanya mengapa Kai melakukan ini kepada keluarganya dengan disertai isak tangis. Namun suara tangisan itu tidak membuat hati Kai mengiba. Dalam hidupnya Kai tidak kenal dengan rasa belas kasihan. Tak dihiraukan pertanyaan bertubi – tubi yang tuan Do tujukan kepada Kai. Karena dalam berkerja Kai tidak akan berbicara kepada korbannya, dia mengindari informasi yang mungkin saja dapat bocor dan yang bisa membahayakan keselamatannya.

Setelah selesai mengikatnya Kai mengeluarkan pisau yang sangat tajam dari saku jaketnya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Kai mengarahkan pisau itu ke wajah tuan Do dan menekan pisau itu ke kulit wajah Tuan Xi sampai wajah renta itu mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Permainan baru dimulai Tuan Do. Kuharap kau bisa bertahan lama dalam permainanku kali ini."Ucap Kai sambil terus memainkan pisau kesayangannya menelusuri wajah tuan Do.

"AAKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHH"

"Itu akibatnya jika kau terlalu berisik dengan mulutmu."

Kai merobek mulut tuan Do dengan pisaunya dan jejak pisau itu terus berlanjut melewati leher kemudian menuju dadanya. Tidak dipedulikan erangan kesakitan dari Tuan Do. Kai terlihat sangat menyukai setiap erangan kesakitan dari Tuan Do dan itu membuat Kai semakin bersemangat untuk menyiksanya. Pergerakan pisau Kai terhenti di daerah kelamin pria tua itu, segera Kai merobek celananya dan juga celana dalamnya sekaligus.

"Maafkan jika aku akan menyiksamu lebih daripada yang kau bayangkan selama ini Tuan. Karena menyiksa korbanku adalah hiburan tersendiri bagiku."

Kai berdiri bermaksud mengambil samurainya. Kai mengarahkan samurainya ke arah kelamin tuan Do dan dengan sekali tebasan alat kelamin itu terlepas begitu saja dari tempatnya yang seharusnya.

"AKKKHHHHHHHHHH. BRENGSEK AAKKKHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak tuan Do disertai erangan kesakitan.

"Apakah sesakit itu? Tenang saja tuan itu hanya permulaan kita belum masuk di permainan inti kita. Mulai dari sekarang permainanku akan sedikit menyiksamu tuan."

Lalu Kai mengarahkan samurainya ke arah perut dari Tuan Do. Dengan sekali goresan dari samurai itu membuat perut Tuan Do terbelah sehingga ususnya muncul keluar.

Nafas pria renta tersebut mulai tersenggal – senggal. Hal itu menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi nyawanya akan segera melayang. Segera Kai merobek kulit dada tuan Do dan menancapkan samurai tepat di jantungnya sehingga dia meregang nyawa pada saat itu juga. Lalu Kai memenggal kapala tuan Do. Kai harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum polisi menyadari keberadaannya. Ketika Kai akan berjalan meninggalkan rumah ini kedua netra tajamnya terpaku kepada foto keluarga besar Do yang terpajang di ruang utama. Di dalam foto tersebut tampak senyum bahagia yang tersemat di wajah mereka. Pandangan mata Kai terkunci kepada sosok jelita yang terdapat di foto tersebut. Dialah target Kai selanjutnya. Sebelum pergi Kai ikut serta membawa foto putri mahkota keluarga Do dan menyimpannya di saku jaketnya.

 _ **Target Kai selanjutnya adalah**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

(TBC/END)

 **Halo para reader tercinta. Akhirnya saya kembali tepat di hari valentine ini. Dan special hari valentine ini saya mengepost 2 ff sekaligus. Sebenarnya dulu ff ini pernah di publish di sini dengan pair Kaisoo dan hunhan. Tetapi saya mengalami stuck untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Daripada ff ini berhenti di tengah jalan lebih baik saya meremake ulang. Kali ini dalam ff ini hanya terdapat pair Kaisoo dan tidak ada hunhan lagi. dan dulu ff ini merupakan ff yaoi namun kali ini ff ini berubah menjadi GS. Jadi bagaimana pendapat reader dengan ff ini?**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Miss Wuhan present_

 _Tittle : This Is Our Destiny_

 _Author : Miss Wuhan_

 _Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

 _Pair : Kaisoo_

 _Genre : You will find it_

 _Length : Chaptered_

 _Rated : M_

 _Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Kyungsoo), It's just a fanfiction_

 _Happy Reading_

 _Chapter 2_

 _Wu Company_

Kai berjalan dengan angkuh ke ruangan bosnya, Kris. beruntunglah suasana di kantor bosnya ini sepi, hampir tidak ada orang. Jika suasana ramai pastilah banyak dari mereka yang memekik ketakutan melihat Kai saat ini. Wajah Kai masih dipenuhi oleh percikan darah dan pakaian yang semula bewarna putih bersih sekarang berubah menjadi merah darah. Dan yang membuat penampilan Kai tampak mengerikan adalah dua buah kepala manusia yang saat ini berada di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Melihat penampilan Kai sekarang sungguh pantas jika dia diibaratkan malaikat maut. Kai sudah sampai di ruang kerja bosnya dan langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Saat di dalam, Kai melihat Kris yang tengah berkutat dengan layar computer yang berada di hadapannya. Kai berdehem untuk membuat Kris sadar akan kehadirannya di sini.

"Kau sudah datang, Kai? Bagaimana apakah kau sudah membunuh mereka?" Tanya Kris.

Tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaan dari bosnya, Kai melemparkan kedua kepala itu ke hadapan Kris. Suara tawa memecah kehenigan di ruangan itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Kris selalu puas dengan hasil pekerjaan Kai. Kemudian Kris mengeluarkan sebuah koper dan menyerahkan koper tersebut kepada Kai. Kai membuka koper tersebut dan seringai puas tercetak di wajah tampannya. Bagaimana tidak puas jika kau mendapatkan sekoper uang ribuan dolar dalam genggamanmu? Merasa jika urusannya sudah selesai tanpa berkata apapun dia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kris hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihat tingkah Kai. Jika saja Kai bukan pembunuh bayaran kesayangannya sudah sejak lama Kris akan melemparkan Kai ke neraka karena sikap kurang ajarnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang _king size-_ nya sesaat setelah dia memasuki apartemennya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah melaksanakan eksekusinya kepada keluarga Do. Kai hanya menatap langit – langit kamarnya tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun. Harus dia akui jika ia mulai lelah dengan hidupnya. Apa yang sebenarnya dia cari? Dia memiliki semua yang diirikan oleh orang lain. Harta, ketampanan, dan ratusan wanita yang tergila – gila kepadanya. Namun itu semua tidak membuatnya merasakan kepuasan. Justru Kai merasakan hidupnya hampa.

Kai benci harus mengakui ini, tapi dia merasakan kesepian. Dia sudah terlalu muak dengan kesendiriannya. Dalam hati kecilnya dia berharap ada seseorang yang mencintainya secara tulus dan menemani hari – harinya sampai ajal menjemputnya kelak. Namun keinginan itu terpaksa harus dibuang jauh – jauh.

 _Apakah ada orang yang mencintai pembunuh keji sepertiku?_

Hal itulah yang selalu berkecamuk di pikiran Kai. Dia hanya bersikap realistis. Mungkin jutaan wanita di luar sana akan bertekuk lutut karena ketampanannya dan juga kekayaan tak ternilai yang dimiliki Kai. Tetapi jika mereka tahu jika Kai pembunuh keji, dia berani bertaruh tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan bertahan dengannya.

Menghentikan lamunannya, Kai beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia ingin membersihkan diri dari darah korbannya yang masih menempel. Ketika ingin melepaskan pakaiannya, Kai menemukan sesuatu. Ternyata itu adalah foto anak tunggal dari keluarga Do. Dalam foto tersebut tampak jika gadis bernama Kyungsoo tersebut sangat cantik dengan dress selututnya dan senyum yang merekah di paras ayunya. Mata itu, Kai terhipnotis oleh keberadaan mata bulat itu. Mata Kai seakan tak bisa berkedip ketika melihat foto Kyungsoo. Dia baru menyadari betapa gadis yang berada di foto ini begitu cantik, polos, dan mengundang gairah di saat yang bersamaan.

 _Shit_

Kai merasakan gairah yang memuncak membakar tubuhnya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan gairahnya sebesar ini. Kai mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk menahan gairahnya yang bergejolak. Namun hal itu tidak berhasil, karena ketika menutup matanya dia membayangkan sedang mencium ganas bibir Kyungsoo dan membenamkan kejantanannya di kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Kai menggeram marah. Kini kejantanannya semakin berereksi dan dia sangat ingin melampiaskan nafsunya. Baru kali ini Kai merasa terangsang hanya dengan melihat foto seorang gadis.

Kai membatalkan niatnya untuk mandi. Persetan dengan itu, sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia melepaskan gairahnya. Untuk itu dia akan mencari perempuan di luar sana untuk melampiaskan segala nafsunya. Mengambil baju asal dari lemari pakaiannya, Kai langsung memakainya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diskotik ini merupakan salah satu diskotik terkemuka di kota Seoul. Tidaklah heran jika saat ini diskotik itu dipenuhi oleh manusia – manusia yang ingin mencari kesenangan sesaat. Saat Kai memasuki diskotik tersebut pegawai di sana langsung membungkuk hormat karena memang diskotik ini adalah salah satu asset berharga milik Kai. Banyak pasang mata wanita yang memandang penuh nafsu saat Kai berjalan melewati mereka. Bahkan wanita yang sudah memiliki pasangan pun mengabaikan pasangan mereka demi bisa melihat charisma mematikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kai.

Kai duduk di depan seorang bartender dan memesan vodka. Gerakan tangan Kai yang ingin meminum vodka itu terhenti ketika ada tangan seorang wanita mencekalnya. Kai memandang tajam wanita berpakaian minim di depannya. Tubuh wanita itu tinggi semampai mungkin mencapai tinggi 170 cm. Dia memakai gaun berwarna merah menyala yang panjangnya hanya 5 cm di bawah pantat berisinya. Payudara sintalnya terlihat menantang dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah. Membuat siapa saja akan bernafsu ingin membawa wanita itu untuk digagahi di ranjang. Termasuk Kai. Kai juga pria normal yang pasti akan tergoda oleh hawa yang berada di hadapannya. Terlebih sedari tadi dia sudah menahan hasrat setelah melihat foto Kyungsoo.

"Hai tampan. Apakah kau sendirian malam ini? Mau kutemani?" bisik wanita itu dengan suara sesensual mungkin di telinga Kai. Sesudahnya dia menjilat penuh nafsu telinga Kai yang meloloskan sebuah geraman sensual dari mulut Kai. Wanita itu tersenyum merekah ketika menyadari Kai mulai terangsang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kai di sela – sela cumbuan wanita itu di lehernya.

"Kang Ah Jung. _C'mon_ aku sudah tidak tahan sayang. Buatlah aku terus mendesahkan namamu selama semalaman dan" Ah Jung tidak meneruskan kata – katanya namun tangannya menggenggam tangan Kai dan mengarahkannya kepada payudara sintalnya. "Puaskan aku" bisik Ah Jung seduktif di telinga Kai. Bagaimana reaksi Kai? Tentu saja dia akan senang hati menerima ajakan wanita sexy didepannya. Pria mana yang akan menolak kesempatan ini.

Tanpa mau membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Kai menarik tangan Ah Jung dan membawanya keluar dari diskotik. Sesampainya di mobil, Ah Jung bukannya memakai sabuk pengaman melainkan bibirnya mencium ganas bibir Kai dan tangannya meremas kasar kejantanan Kai yang sedari tadi ereksi. Erangan meluncur dari mulut Kai di saat tangan Ah Jung semakin memanjakan kejantanannya. Dengan kasar, Kai melepaskan tautan panas diantara mereka. Ah Jung tampak sangat menggoda dengan bibir bengkak dan saliva yang mengalir sedikit di ujung bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku tidak tahan. Aku akan membuatmu menerima akibatnya Ah Jung. Aku akan menyetubuhimu semalaman. Itu akibatnya jika kau menggodaku. Kau harus melayaniku sampai aku puas."

Mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh Kai tidak membuat Ah Jung gentar. Harus Ah Jung akui dia semakin terangsang dengan ancaman yang diberikan Kai. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kai dia membuka resleting Kai dan mencium kejantanan Kai dari balik celana dalamnya.

Kai mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak ketika merasakan kejantanannya dicium seduktif oleh Ah Jung. Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mendongak memandang Kai. Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan wanita itu, Kai mengangkat pinggulnya dan menurunkan celana sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Otomatis bagian bawah Kai sekarang telanjang bulat tanpa adanya sehelai pun kain yang menutupi kejantanannya. Ah Jung memandang takjub kejantanan Kai yang ada di hadapannya. Kejantanan itu begitu besar, panjang dan keras. Kewanitaan Ah Jung sudah terasa lembab dan dia ingin segera merasakan kejantanan itu berada di dalam kewanitaannya. Menghujamnya dengan hentakan – hentakan keras yang pasti akan membuatnya mengerang menahan kenikmatan.

Kembali dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah kejantanan Kai. Tangannya mengelus kejantanan itu lalu menggerakkan tangannya dalam tempo cepat. Ah Jung mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kai. Kai tetap tenang mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata – rata. Ah Jung merasa sedikit kecewa karena Kai tidak terpengaruh terhadap godaan yang diberikannya. Tidak kehilangan akal Ah Jung mendekatkan wajahnya ke kejantanan Kai lalu mengulumnya seakan dia sedang mengulum permen lollipop.

"Ahhh emmm shit. Kau ingin kita mati karena kecelakaan di sini wanita jalang?" erang Kai.

Batin Ah Jung menjerit kegirangan karena dia telah berhasil menggoda namja tampan itu. Sebentar lagi dia bisa merasakan tubuh sempurna milik Kai. Ah Jung sudah tidak sabar menantikan peristiwa dimana tubuhnya dan tubuh Kai menyatu. Mengabaikan ancaman Kai Ah Jung merus saja memanjakan kejantanan Kai yang semakin berereksi. Di pikiran wanita sexy itu hanya bagaimana cara supaya Kai bisa cepat menghujamkan kejantanan dan memberikan kenikmatan untuknya. Kai menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar dia bisa cepat sampai di hotel dan membiarkan Ah Jung memberikan _blow job_ kepada kejantanannya. Demi Tuhan dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua bibir itu masih terus saling melumat dan memberikan rangsangan yang membuat lawannya terlena. Suara dentingan pintu lift membuat mereka tersadar jika telah sampai di lantai tujuan mereka. Tanpa melepaskan tautan diantara kedua bibir itu, mereka berjalan tergesa menuju kamar hotel yang sudah di sewa oleh Kai. Kai mengunci pergerakan Ah Jung ketika sampai di depan kamar yang disewanya dan memberikan cumbuan panas di leher Ah Jung. Wanita itu semakin terlena tatkala tangan Kai meremas kasar bongkahan pantat sintalnya demi menemukan kunci kamar hotel.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar kedua tangan Kai dengan cekatan melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Ah Jung. Sehingga hanya tersisa pakaian dalam yang melekat pada tubuh sexynya. Ah Jung sudah akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kai, namun tangan Kai menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan semua ini dengan satu syarat. Kau tidak boleh melihat dan menyentuh badanku. _Deal_?"

Awalnya Ah Jung akan melayangkan protes namun hal itu urung dia lakukan karena gairah yang sudah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Persetan dengan aturan itu, yang dia inginkan hanya kejantanan Kai yang berada di vaginanya.

Kai memrebahkan Ah Jung di ranjang dan mulai memanjakan kedua payudara di balik bra yang tengah dipakai Ah Jung. Ah Jung mengeliat keenakan akan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Kai ada payudaranya. Meskipun hanya mulutnya namun Ah Jung sudah merasakan kenikmatan yang membakar tubuhnya. Kai menarik bra itu dan membebaskan kedua payudara sintal Ah Jung. Payudara yang besar dan putting yang mengeras. Adakah pemandangan yang lebih menggairahkan dari pada yang berada di hadapan Kai saat ini?

"Ohhh… Astaga lebih keras… ahh" erang Ah Jung saat tangan Kai meremas payudaranya dan mulutnya menghisap putting susunya selayaknya bayi. Dia menggigit putting itu keras yang menimbulkan pekikan kesakitan sekaligus nikmat yang dilontarkan oleh Ah Jung. Tangan Kai yang semula berada di payudara berpindah ke vagina dan membelai klitorisnya. Kai dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan melepaskan celana dalam Ah Jung sehingga wanita itu telanjang bulat. Setelah puas dengan klitorisnya, Kai beralih memasukkan jari – jarinya ke dalam lubang yang nantinya akan dimasuki oleh kejantanannya.

"Ennggghhh ta…tambah jari-jarimu baby."

"Lihat kau bertingkah seperti pelacur murahan sekarang. Oh bukankah kau memang pelacur."

Kai menambahkan jari – jarinya ke dalam lubang Ah Jung. Ah Jung semakin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah hebat. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Kai sungguh luar biasa. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berhubungan intim dengan laki – laki. Namun baru kali ini dia merasakan senikmat ini dan itu semua karena Kai. Dia semakin mencekeram erat seprei sampai kuku jarinya memutih ketika merasakan puncak kenikmatannya akan segera tiba. Tak lama setelah itu, Ah Jung menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku peringatkan sekali lagi tutup kedua matamu dan jangan menyentuh tubuhku. Jika kau sampai melakukan hal itu maka kau akan menerima akibatnya."

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah – engah, Ah Jung menuruti permintaan Kai untuk menutup kedua matanya. Meskipun dia merasakan rasa penasaran ingin melihat dan menyentuh tubuh atletis milik Kai tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Kai. Kai mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Setelah selesai, dia mulai menindih tubuh Ah Jung dan membuka lebar kedua kaki Ah Jung. Dengan sekali hentakan Kai berhasil memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam vagina hangat milik Ah Jung. Kai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati bersatunya tubuh kedua insan manusia itu.

Tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Ah Jung untuk membiasakan tubuhnya dengan keberadaan kejantanan Kai, dia langsung mengentakkan kejantanannya kasar. Tubuh Ah Jung serasa di belah dua ketika Kai mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kejantanannya dalam tempo yang sangat cepat. Namun tak lama rasa sakit tersebut berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan Ah Jung dengan kata – kata. Mendengar suara desahan Ah Jung membuat gairah Kai semakin membara. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan melumat putting susu Ah Jung yang semakin mengeras.

"Eghhhh mo…re fassteerr"

Hanya suara desahan dan rintihan yang terdengar di kamar hotel itu. Menandakan betapa panasnya kegiatan ranjang mereka. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Kai semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika dirasakannya puncak kenikmatan akan segera menghampirinya. Sedangkan Ah Jung, dia semakin mendesah hebat menikmati perlakuan memabukkan dari Kai. Tangan Ah Jung yang semula mencekeram seprei kini beralih ke tubuh Kai. Ah Jung sudah melupakan larangan keras Kai untuk tidak menyentuhnya, sehingga kali ini tangannya meraba tubuh atletis Kai. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana bentuk tubuh Kai yang sangat memuaskan dirinya itu.

Ah Jung merasa bingung dengan dada Kai yang saat ini dirabanya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dada Kai. Karena rasa penasaran yang dimiliki Ah Jung dia membuka kedua matanya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika menemukan apa yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Wajah Ah Jung kini pucat pasi menggantikan rona kemerahan yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya. Demi Tuhan dia merasa ketakutan saat ini, kini dia akhirnya mengetahui mengapa Kai melarangnya untuk membuka mata dan menyentuh tubuhnya. Ah Jung merasa sangat menyesal karena melanggar perintah Kai. Kini dia harus siap untuk menerima konsekuensi dari perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya.

Jantung Ah Jung semakin berdegup tak terkendali ketika menerima tatapan penuh amarah yang diberikan Kai kepadanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk tetap menutup matamu dan tidak menyentuh tubuhku. Mengapa kau melanggarnya?" tanya Kai dengan aura kemarahan yang terlihat jelas. Dia tidak membentak Ah Jung namun dari nada suaranya akan membuat siapapun seperti bertemu dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

" _Mian.. mianhae_ aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak sengaja melakukannya? Kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena berani melanggar perintahku nona Ah Jung."

Mengabaikan gairahnya yang belum sepenuhnya terlampiaskan, Kai menarik kejantanannya dari dalam kewanitaan Ah Jung dan meinggalkannya yang semakin meringkuk ketakutan. Ah Jung bisa merasakan kemarahan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Kai. Dia hanya berharap jika Kai mau berbaik hati untuk melepaskannya. Jika itu terjadi maka Ah Jung bersumpah dia tidak akan menemui Kai. Tubuh Ah Jung semakin bergetar tak terkendali ketika dia melihat Kai berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah pisau yang dimainkan di tangan kanannya. Kai memposisikan tubuhnya berada sedekat mungkin pada Ah Jung dan berbisik lirih di telinganya.

"Sayang sekali aku meninggalkan pedang kesayanganku di apartemen. Lalu aku pergi ke dapur untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menebas lehermu sampai terputus. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak beruntung karena aku tidak menemukan benda tajam yang bisa memenggal kepalamu. Aku hanya menemukan pisau ini di dapur. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu _bitch_ karena hari ini aku tidak akan memenggal kepalamu, tetapi sebagai gantinya" Kai tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, namun pisau yang berada di tangan Kai mulai dia arahkan ke tubuh telanjang Ah Jung.

Tangis Ah Jung pecah saat mendengar perkataan kejam Kai. Dia tidak menyangka di balik wajah sempurna bak dewa ternyata Kai merupakan sosok iblis yang tidak memiliki hati. Ah Jung harus membuang jauh – jauh keinginannya agar Kai membebaskannya, nyatanya nyawa Ah Jung saat ini sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Ah Jung memekik keras saat dia merasakan perih ketika pisau yang dibawa Kai mulai menyayat dadanya.

"Aku akan menyayat tubuh yang kau bangga – banggakan itu dan akan membiarkanmu mati kehabisan darah." Kai mengatakan itu semua dengan raut wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi. Dia tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan wanita di hadapannya. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun – ubun dan dia melampiaskan rasa marahnya dengan menyayat tubuh telanjang Ah Jung.

Ujung pisau tajam Kai sudah sampai di wajah Ah Jung. Tubuh Ah Jung semakin bergetar tak terkendali karena ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh iblis yang berada di hadapannya. Melihat wanita yang berada di hadapannya ketakutan membuat Kai semakin puas untuk menyiksa Ah Jung. Kai menyunggingkan sebuah seriangaian yang membuat Ah Jung semakin bergidik ngeri.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan membuatmu mati karena kehabisan darah karena itu terlalu membuang – buang waktuku."

Tanpa menunggu waktu Ah Jung untuk memproses kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kai, dia langsung menghujamkan ujung pisau tersebut ke mata Ah Jung. Kai tersenyum ketika darah yang berasal dari mata Ah Jung menyiprat dan mengotori wajahnya. Jeritan kesakitan Ah Jung tidak membuat Kai menghentikan perbuatannya. Dia terus saja menusukkan pisau itu ke mata Ah Jung. Dia murka, karena mata itu telah melihat suatu yang menjijikkan pada dirinya. Bahkan di saat Ah Jung sudah meregang nyawa- pun, Kai tetap menghujamkan pisaunya ke tubuh Ah Jung.

Setelah mengendalikan emosinya, Kai mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Taeyong datanglah ke hotel Hilton kamar no 101. Bereskan kekacauan di sini dan jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun."

Baru saja Kai menghubungi anak buah kepercayaannya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dia perbuat. Tugas seperti ini selalu dia berikan kepada Taeyong karena dia salah satu anak buahnya yang selalu rapi dalam membereskan mayat dan menghilangkan barang bukti.

Kai berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari darah Ah Jung. Sesampainya dia di kamar mandi, dia ingin berjalan ke arah _shower._ Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati sebuah cermin besar yang terpasang di kamar mandi. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekat ke arah cermin yang menampilkan refleksi dirinya. Tanpa Kai sadari kedua tangannya mengepal erat saat melihat cermin di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat tubuh menjijikkanku."

Janji Kai lalu dia meraba dadanya yang terdapat bekas luka bakar. Kemudian tangannya turun ke perutnya dan menyentuh bekas luka sayatan yang melintang hampir di sepanjang perutnya. Tak dia sadari liquid asin meluncur dengan deras melalui kedua matanya. Kai merasa jijik dengan sosok lemah dengan bekas luka menjijikkan yang terpampang di cermin. Melampiaskan amarahnya, dia memukul cermin tersebut hingga cermin itu pecah dan hancur berkeping – keping.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oxford, England_

Cuaca pagi ini di kota Oxford kurang bersahabat. Bagaimana tidak jika sepanjang pagi ini kota tersebut dilanda hujan yang cukup deras. Jika hari ini hari libur, maka orang – orang lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di rumah dengan penghangat ruangan yang dinyalakan. Sayangnya, hari ini bukanlah hari libur yang menjadikan orang – orang tetap beraktivitas seperti biasa meskipun di tengah cuaca yang buruk. Termasuk Do Kyungsoo, wanita mungil keturunan Korea Selatan ini masih bersemangat untuk menjalankan kuliahnya di universitas tertua di dunia itu. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajah ayunya berbanding terbalik dengan sepupunya yang sedari pagi memasang wajah tertekuk.

"Sial, kenapa harus hujan? Padahal hari ini mata kuliah yang kita tempuh sedang _full_. Coba saja jika hari ini libur aku akan tidur seharian di bawah selimut yang hangat." Keluh sepupu Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi pukulan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baek, kau bisa tidak sehari saja tidak mengeluhkan sesuatu. Nikmati saja. Lagipula telingaku sudah panas setiap hari mendengar keluhan darimu." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu terkikik geli melihat sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun yang semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Tapi soo karena hujan cuaca menjadi dingin. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri jika aku membenci udara dingin. Untung saja kita sudah selesai kuliah. Ayo soo kita pulang, aku sudah tidak tahan jika harus berlama – lama menahan cuaca sedingin ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat parkiran dimana mobil Baekhyun berada. Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun merupakan saudara sepupu. Ibu Baekhyun merupakan adik kandung dari ayah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan keluarganya pindah ke Inggris pada saat umur Baekhyun menginjak 7 tahun karena pekerjaan ayah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kecil pada waktu itu sangat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan sepupu cerewetnya itu. Setelah menginjak bangku perkuliahan, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di Inggris. Beruntung bagi Kyungsoo karena kedua orang tuanya menyetujui jika dia akan kuliah di Inggris. Maka dari itu, selama menjalankan masa studinya Kyungsoo tinggal di kediaman keluarga Byun.

Kedua gadis mungil tersebut memasuki kediaman keluarga Byun dengan candaan yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Mereka berhenti mengobrol ketika indra penciuman mereka mencium aroma masakan yang lezat. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke dapur dan menemukan Ibu Baekhyun sedang sibuk memasak.

"Kelihatannya masakan _eomma_ enak. Cacing di perutku jadi meronta minta di isi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil potongan kimchi yang dimasak ibunya.

"Kau ini jorok sekali, kau belum cuci tangan Baekhyun. Ganti baju dulu sana lalu kita makan siang bersama."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat interaksi antara Baekhyun dan ibunya. Melihat kejadian itu membuat Kyungsoo jadi merindukan orang tuanya yang berada di Korea. Kyungsoo memutuskan selesai makan siang nanti, dia akan menelepon ibunya untuk melepas rindu.

" _Eomma_ ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan. Kyungsoo memanggil Ibu Baekhyun dengan sebutan eomma karena dia sudah menganggap beliau sebagai ibunya sendiri. Lagipula selama dia berada di Inggris keluarga Byun-lah yang menjaganya.

"Tidak perlu sayang, sebentar lagi masakan eomma sudah selesai. Kau ganti baju dulu lalu kita akan makan siang bersama." Ucap ibu Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan patuh dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya lelah pada ranjangnya. Kesibukannya di universitas membuat waktunya terkuras. Hal itu berimbas kepada dia yang jarang memberi kabar kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah kepada orang tuanya karena dia jarang menghubungi mereka. Kyungsoo melihat foto keluarganya yang terpasang di meja belajarnya. Di dalam foto tersebut tampak kedua orang tuanya yang tengah memeluk dirinya erat disertai senyuman yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal, jadi wajar saja bila dia sangat dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya untuk mengambil figura yang berisi foto kedua orang tuanya. Entah karena melamun atau apa, figura tersebut terjatuh dan pecah. Kyungsoo yang merasa kaget pun membulatkan kedua mata indahnya. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar hebat dan tiba – tiba dia mengeluarkan air mata. Firasat buruk-pun menghantui Kyungsoo saat ini.

 _ **Eomma, Appa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa hatiku merasa sakit dan tidak tenang.**_

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia harus melenyapkan pikiran negatifnya terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Dia yakin jika orang tuanya baik – baik saja di Korea. Kyungsoo akan membersihkan pecahan figura tersebut sebelum suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang membuka pintunya dengan airmata yang berlinang di wajahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menghapus airmata yang berlinang di wajahnya.

" _Baekkie_ mengapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Namun tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir akan keadaan sepupunya.

"Soo… Orang.. orang tuamu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang masih sesenggukan. Mendengar ucapan dari Baekhyun membuat perasaan Kyungsoo semakin gelisah.

"Ada apa dengan kedua orang tuaku, _Baekkie_? Cepat katakan kepadaku."

"Kedua orang tuamu telah meninggal Soo."

Kyungsoo hanya mematung di tempat mendengar perkataan menyakitkan yang dilontakan Baekhyun. Dunia Kyungsoo seakan runtuh saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa tiba – tiba kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo saat dia melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo terus meronta dalam pelukan Baekhyun dan terus meneriakkan nama kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada Kyungsoo. Memberikan kekuatan untuk sepupunya. Baekhyun semakin panik saat tubuh Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukannya.

 _ **Kyungsoo kau harus kuat dan tegar dalam menghadapi cobaan ini**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

(TBC/END)

Halo akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan chapter ke dua dari ff ini. sebelumnya saya tidak menyangka para reader suka dan banyak juga yang PM saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. saya jadi terharu hihihi. Saya juga minta maaf pada chapter sebelumnya banyak sekali typo yang tidak saya sadari yang mengganggu pembaca. Namun di chapter kali ini saya sudah memperbaikinya dan semoga para pembaca senang. Terima kasih banyak kepada reader yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan mefavoritekan ff ini.

Balasan review:

: Terima kasih banyak sudah mereview ff ini. chapter 2nya sudah di publish jangan lupa review lagi ya

dyodomyeon: hehe saya yang nulis aja juga mual waktu ngebayangin. Di ff ini bakalan banyak adegan mutilasi yang sadis – sadis lho hehehe. Ini sudah di lanjut terima kasih sudah review jangan lupa review lagi ne

dokyungie aL : terima kasih banyak ini sudah di lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ne

FarydahKAISOO8812: terima kasih banyak. Habisnya muka kai cocok sih kalau jadi pembunuh sadis bin kejam hehehe. Rate M disini untuk adegan kekerasan dan di chap ini ada adegan NC. Semoga adegan NCnya tidak mengeewakan karena saya masih belum berpengalaman menulis ff NC hohohoho. jangan lupa review lagi ne

V3 pitchezta : Itu masih chap 1 chingu. Kedepannya bakalan banyak adegan sadis yang dilakukan kai hehehe. Terima kasih sudah review dan jangan lupa review lagi ne

zoldyk : terima kasih banyak chinggu. Terima kasih sudah review dan jangan lupa review lagi ne

istrinya dks : terima kasih banyak ini sudah di lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ne

Guest : terima kasih banyak ini sudah di lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ne

21hana : karena ff romance pada saat valentine sudah terlalu mainstream hehehe. terima kasih banyak ini sudah di lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ne

Rly: Kai bakalan jatuh cinta sama Kyungsoo? tunggu di chap selanjutnya ya. terima kasih banyak ini sudah di lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ne

HeeKyuMin91 : Terima kasih banyak chinggu atas koreksinya nanti saya akan perbaiki. Terima kasih banyak ini sudah di lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ne

yehethun : Terima kasih banyak ini sudah di lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ne

Hugo Carbert : Terima kasih banyak ini sudah di lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ne

xokaisooz : Terima kasih banyak ini sudah di lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ne

NopwillineKaiSoo: saya juga suka sekali dengan Dating with the dark karya kak santhy Agatha, merasa tersanjung jika ff ini seperti side storynya Dating with the dark. Tentu saja karya kak santhy Agatha jauh lebih bagus daripada ff ini. terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Saya tetap akan melanjutkan semua ff saya. Jadi jangan khawatir jika saya tidak melanjutkan ff saya terutama dengan mainpair kaisoo. Terima kasih banyak ini sudah di lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ne

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Miss Wuhan present_

 _Tittle : This Is Our Destiny_

 _Author : Miss Wuhan_

 _Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

 _Pair : Kaisoo_

 _Genre : You will find it_

 _Length : Chaptered_

 _Rated : M_

 _Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Kyungsoo), It's just a fanfiction_

 _Happy Reading_

 _Chapter 3_

Sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit menjadi pemandangan pertama Baekhyun kala dia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Baekhyun tidak menginjakkan kakinya di Korea. Rasa rindu mulai membuncah di dada Baekhyun. Sudah lama dia menantikan saat – saat dimana dia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Namun dia pulang dengan keadaan seperi ini tidak pernah sekalipun terbayang di benaknya.

Dengan menggeret koper besarnya, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kedatangan luar negeri bandara Incheon. Diberhentikannya taksi pertama yang lewat di depannya. Dengan bahasa Korea yang masih lancar, Baekhyun menyebutkan alamat rumah Kyungsoo. Tanpa menunggu lama sopir taksi tersebut menjalankan mobilnya.

Kedatangan Baekhyun ke Korea bukan untuk bernostagila masa kecil di tanah kelahiranya. Melainkan untuk mengurus kasus pembunuhan orang tua Kyungsoo, yang tidak lain adalah paman dan bibinya. Kyungsoo masih terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Sehingga saat ini Kyungsoo masih di rawat intensif di rumah sakit. Karena tidak memungkinkan bagi Kyungsoo jika dia harus pulang ke Korea dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bakhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Korea dan mengungkap siapa pembunuh orang tua Kyungsoo. Nantinya, acara pemakaman akan dilaksanakan ketika kondisi Kyungsoo sudah mulai stabil.

Tidak sampai satu jam, Baekhyun telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Do. Kedua netra Baekhyun langsung menemukan garis polisi yang mengitari kediaman keluarga Do sesaat ketika dia keluar dari taksi. Beberapa polisi juga masih banyak yang mengitari rumah sepupunya tersebut. Baekhyun melangkah perlahan berusaha menyamarkan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan. Meskipun sudah berusaha menutupi ketakutannya namun wajah pias Baekhyun mengatakan sebaliknya. Seorang polisi yang menyadari raut pucat pasi Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini? Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, bukannya kami bermaksud untuk mengusir anda tetapi di tempat ini masih diadakan penyelidikan atas kasus pembunuhan yang mengharuskan TKP ini tetap steril." Ucap polisi tersebut dengan wajah ramah.

"Saya adalah salah satu kerabat dari korban pembunuhan. Nama saya Byun Baekhyun saya adalah keponakan dari korban meninggal. Jadi apakah saya bisa tetap di tempat ini untuk mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Mengapa paman dan bibi saya bisa meninggal dunia?"

Polisi tersebut nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat dia mengganti ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Apakah anda datang bersama anak dari keluarga Do? Saya dengar selama tinggal di Inggris dia tinggal di rumah bibinya. Apakah saya benar?"

"Iya selama di Inggris, Kyungsoo memang tinggal bersama keluarga saya. Namun saat ini Kyungsoo tidak ikut karena dia masih terlalu shock dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Dia saat ini masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Oleh karena itu, saya yang datang ke Korea untuk mengurus segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini."

Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan raut wajah sendu dan suara serak hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Hatinya kembali hancur ketika mengingat bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sebelum dia berangkat ke Korea. Kyungsoo yang biasanya ceria, penuh semangat, serta memancarkan aura kebahagiaan kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya sekarang hanya bisa memandang kosong dan seakan tidak ada jiwa didalamnya. Polisi itu melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak sedih. Rasa iba memenuhi batinnya. Dia memahami pergolakan batin yang saat ini terjadi di dalam hati Baekhyun. Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut kemudian dibawa menuju ke luar TKP. Baekhyun merasa terkejut ketika dia merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh polisi itu. Tidak berniat untuk memberontak, Baekhyun menurut saja kemana dia akan dibawa.

Kedai ramen itu tidak terlalu ramai karena saat ini jam makan siang sudah lewat. Suasana khas Jepang langsung menyambut Baekhyun saat dia menjejakkan kaki di kedai tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi mereka berdua hanya diam sehingga Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud polisi tersebut mengajaknya ke kedai ramen. Mereka berdua duduk di meja panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan koki. Sehingga mereka bisa melihat secara langsung aksi koki memasak ramen. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka, Baekhyun pun mulai bersuara.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kau baru datang jauh – jauh dari Inggris. Aku yakin kau pasti akan lelah. Kau membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk menghadapi kasus pembunuhan keji seperti ini. Kebetulan aku yang akan memimpin penyelidikan untuk kasus ini. Jadi kita berdua harus menyiapkan diri baik secara fisik maupun mental untuk membongkar siapa sebenarnya yang telah membunuh paman dan bibimu."

Dalam hati Baekhyun membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh polisi tersebut. Perjalanan udara selama berjam – jam sudah cukup membuat energi Baekhyun terkuras habis. Tidak mungkin dia memaksakan diri untuk menyelidiki kasus saat ini juga. Yang ada dirinya akan tumbang karena terlalu kelelahan.

Ramen pesanan mereka sudah datang. Polisi tersebut langsung melahap ramen pesanannya dengan rakus seakan dia tidak pernah makan selama satu minggu. Baekhyun bergidik melihat cara makan polisi itu. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah melihat orang makan serakus itu. Melihat cara makan polisi itu menimbulkan keraguan di benak Baekhyun.

"Apakah benar kau yang akan memimpin penyelidikan kasus ini?"

Polisi itu tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Cepat – cepat dia mengambil minumannya dan menghabiskan separuh gelas.

"Memang iya. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak mempercayai perkataanku?"

"Bukannya aku menghinamu. Tetapi dari caramu makan dan penampilanmu, kau tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang polisi."

Bukan salah Baekhyun jika dia berkata demikian. Penampilan polisi di depannya ini lebih cocok menjadi seorang model atau artis daripada menjadi seorang polisi. Pria dihadapannya ini mempunyai kulit putih, rambut sepekat langit malam, tatapan mata tajam namun memberikan kesan ramah. Tatapan Baekhyun beralih ke hidung mancungnya lalu kembali turun ke arah bibirnya yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah. Baekhyun kembali mengingat bagaimana kekarnya lengan polisi itu ketika menuntun tangannya. Tuhan sangat berbaik hati menciptakan manusia yang begitu sempurna seperti polisi di hadapannya, itu hal yang ada di dalam benak Baekhyun.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang meragukanu nona. Tetapi aku akan membuktikannya kepadamu jika keraguanmu selama ini salah." Ucap polisi itu dengan mengedipkan matanya genit kepada Baekhyun. Sontak saja wajah Baekhyun memerah layaknya tomat matang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengikuti saran dari polisi yang ditemuinya kemarin, Baekhyun sudah beristirahat seharian penuh. Dia menyewa hotel di dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Sekarang ini energinya sudah kembali pulih. Dia sudah siap untuk mengungkap kasus di balik kematian paman dan bibinya. Baekhyun masih menemukan pemandangan yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Kawasan TKP yang disterilkan dan polisi yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana – kemari untuk mencari polisi yang kemarin berbincang dengannya. Baekhyun mendorong pagar kokoh di rumah Kyungsoo kemudian masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang terdapat di hadapannya. Halaman rumah mewah keluarga Kyungsoo kini tampak berantakan dengan bercak darah yang tersebar dimana – mana.

Baekhyun tidak lagi mampu menutupi rasa ketakutannya melihat banyaknya bercak darah di halaman rumah ini. Hanya dengan melihat bercak darahnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ketika Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke kediaman Kyungsoo dia dihampiri oleh polisi yang kemarin menemaninya.

"Kau datang lagi. Apakah kemarin kamu cukup beristirahat?"

Dengan refleks Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika menyadari wajah tampan bak model polisi tersebut hanya berjarak sejengkal tangan. Dari jarak sedekat itu Baekhyun bisa merasakan harum bau nafasnya yang berhembus di wajahnya. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan membuat Baekhyun menghentikan nafasnya untuk sesaat. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap wajah polisi tersebut.

"Iya, kemarin aku sudah beristirahat dengan cukup. Apakah pihak kepolisian sudah menemukan pelakunya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Polisi masih belum bisa menemukan siapa pelaku pembunuhan. Karena pembunuh itu tidak meninggalkan bukti di TKP. Pembunuh itu pastilah sangat professional karena dia tidak meninggalkan jejak di TKP."

"Apakah aku bisa melihat mayat paman dan bibiku?"

"Apa kau yakin ingin melihat mayatnya?" tanya polisi tersebut yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun. Polisi tersebut menghela nafas berat kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, persiapkan dirimu Baekhyun karena mungkin kau akan mengalami shock saat melihat kondisi mayatnya."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan dari polisi tersebut. Hatinya resah memikirkan bagaimana kondisi paman dan bibinya. Melihat raut wajah dari polisi tersebut, semakin menambah keresahan di hatinya. Menghela nafas panjang Baekhyun pun akhirnya menyetujui ajakan polisi tersebut.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di rumah sakit tempat mayat keluarga Do berada. sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun terus saja meremas kedua tangannya. Keringat dingin juga meluncur dengan deras di wajahnya. Rasa takut mulai memuncaki pikiran Baekhyun. Beberapa kali Baekyun harus tersandung karena berjalan dengan kaki gemetar. Melihat Baekhyun yang kesulitan berjalan, polisi itu meletakkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun dan membantunya berjalan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya polisi tersebut ketika dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun yang semakin pucat pasi ketika mereka sampai di depan kamar mayat.

"Bohong jika aku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat takut" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar ketakutan.

"Jangan takut. Tenanglah aku berada di sampingmu."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan pancangan kedua netranya dari lantai ke wajah polisi tersebut. baekhyun merasakan ketakutan yang dirasakannya perlahan memudar tatkala mendengar ucapan dari pria yang berdiri disampingnya. Kedua mata Baekyun mengamati wajah polisi itu. dia masih memasang senyum teduh yang membuat hati Baekhyun luluh. Terlihat raut ketulusan yang terpancar di sana. Melihat kesungguhan polisi tersebut membuat Baekhyun percaya bahwa dia akan baik – baik saja.

Mereka masuk dan ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang telah menunggu mereka dengan seragam polisi juga. Dengan ramah polisi itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun. Namanya Kim Joonmyeon atau biasa di panggil Suho. Suho pun membawa mereka ke mayat tuan dan nyonya Do berada. Di hadapan mereka saat ini terdapat dua orang yang ditutupi oleh kain putih dan terbujur kaku.

"Inilah mayat tuan dan nyonya Do." Kata Suho kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah gemetar. Perlahan tangannya yang bergetar terarah ke kain penutup itu kemudian dia membukanya. Pekikan teriakan Baekhyun menggema di ruangan itu. Baekhyun tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisan ketakutannya melihat kondisi mayat paman dan bibinya. Tubuh lemas Baekhyun oleng namun dengan sigap polisi itu menopang tubuh Baekhyun sehingga tidak sampai terjatuh. Baekhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya ke dada bidang polisi itu dan menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Polisi itu merasa iba melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang terpuruk seperti saat ini. Dia terus mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih saja menangis histeris.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa mayat itu tanpa kepala?" tanya Baekhyun setelah berhenti menangis.

"Pada saat polisi menemukan mayat tuan dan nyonya Do kondisi mereka sudah tanpa kepala. Pembunuh itu bahkan hampir memenggal kepala seluruh pengawal keluarga Do."

Informasi tersebut tentu saja membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Dia berpikir apakah mungkin Tuhan menciptakan manusia sekejam dan sesadis itu.

"Suho kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu. Aku akan mengentarkan nona Baekhyun pulang." Kata polisi itu dan dijawab oleh anggukan hormat dari Suho.

Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana mobil polisi itu di parkir. Polisi itu membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil dengan pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Polisi itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk menghidupkan mobil sampai suara serak dari Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada paman dan bibiku?"

"Paman dan bibimu dibunuh sekitar jam 1 dini hari. Pembunuh itu berhasil masuk ke rumah setelah membobol system keamanan rumah. Setelah itu dia membunuh semua pengawal keluarga Do tanpa tersisa dengan cara memenggal kepala mereka. Jadi korban jiwa yang kehilangan kepalanya bukan hanya tuan dan nyonya Do"

"Ap…apa? Me…menggal kepala mereka?"

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut mendengar informasi tersebut. Ia membeku di tempat duduknya. Kemampuan otaknya masih belum dapat mencerna perkataan yang dilontarkan polisi tadi. Dia memegang tangannya yang bergetar dengan erat. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat – kuat menahan isakan tangis. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Ia ketakutan, sungguh ketakutan. Yang ada di dalam benaknya saat ini adalah Kyungsoo.

"Apakah pembunuh itu mengincar nyawa Kyungsoo juga?"

Baekhyun menatap tepat di mata hitam kelam milik polisi itu. Sejenak Baekhyun merasa terjerat akan mata teduh milik polisi tersebut. Untuk sesaat ia merasakan kenyamanan ketika melihat mata itu dan ketakutannya semakin berkurang.

"Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah iya. Melihat pembunuh itu yang membunuh semua orang yang berada di kediaman keluarga Do saya yakin jika pembunuh itu pasti mengincar seluruh keluarga Do untuk di bunuh. Termasuk putri tunggal keluarga Do, nona Do Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Pembunuh sadis itu masih mengincar nyawa Kyungsoo. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia bersumpah akan melindungi Kyungsoo dari pembunuh itu. Tetapi bagaimana caranya?

"Aku tahu apa yang khawatirkan. Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal kedatanganmu. Jangan khawatir aku akan membantumu melindungi Kyungsoo. Aku akan memastikan bahwa pembunuh itu akan merasakan balasan yang setimpal."

Jawab polisi itu sambil tersenyum manis yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun lagi – lagi terpana dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berteriak frustasi. Ia melemparkan benda apa saja yang berada di hadapannya sehingga menyebabkan apartemennya selayaknya bangunan yang baru saja terkena gempa bumi. Setelah puas menghancurkan hampir semua barang yang berada di apartemennya, ia duduk dengan nafas memburu di sofa. Ia masih belum bisa menetralkan emosinya yang meledak – ledak.

Beberapa hari ini Kai merasa gagal dalam mengendalikan emosinya. Dulu ia dikenal sebagai orang yang mampu mengendalikan emosi yang dirasakannya dengan sempurna. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap ke sebuah tembok yang terdapat sebuah figura besar berisikan foto seorang gadis cantik dengan mata bulatnya yang mempesona. Kai berjalan gontai menuju ke arah foto tersebut.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN KEPADAKU? MENGAPA KAU MEMBUATKU MENJADI GILA SEPERTI INI!"

Ia melemparkan vas bunga ke arah pigura Kyungsoo. Akibat lemparan tersebut pigura foto Kyungsoo menjadi serpihan kaca di lantai apartemen Kai. Lagi – lagi ia berteriak frustasi. Ia pandang sekali lagi foto Kyungsoo yang kali ini menjadi basah karena terkena air dari vas bunga yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Kai.

Ia memandang foto itu sendu. Lalu ia melepaskan kaos yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat hati – hati ia membersihkan foto Kyungsoo yang terkena air dengan kaosnya. Setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan timbul perasaan menyesal yang bersarang di dadanya. Seakan ia telah melakukan dosa besar karena telah membasahi foto Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa wajahmu selalu menghantuiku? Kau membuatku menjadi frustasi karena bayangan wajahmu yang selalu hadir di pikiranku. Bisakah kau berhenti memenuhi pikiranku?"

Kai tidak mengerti mengapa ia sampai sefrustasi ini hanya karena seorang wanita. Ribuan wanita yang selama ini selalu hadir di sisinya tidak pernah membuat dia sampai sefrustasi ini karena terus memikirkannya. Tetapi gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu berbeda. Semenjak Kai menemukan foto Kyungsoo, pikirannya selalu terpaku kepada gadis itu. Bahkan foto itu tidak hanya tersimpan di dompet Kai. Kai membesarkan foto itu dan ditaruh di dinding apartemennya. Hampir setiap detik yang berlalu dihabiskan oleh Kai untuk melihat foto tersebut.

Suara dering telepon menghentikan aktifitas Kai yang tengah memandangi foto Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan menuju tempan teleponnya bordering kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Datanglah ke kantorku. Aku mempunyai tugas baru untukmu."_

Telepon itu begitu singkat. Kai tahu jika yang meneleponnya adalah Kris. sudah menjadi tipikal Kris bahwa bosnya itu irit bicara. Ia selalu menyampaikan maksudnya secara langsung tanpa perlu berbasa – basi. Kai berjalan menuju ke lemari pakaian dan bergegas ke kantor Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai memasuki ruangan kerja Kris dan menemukan ia tengah berdiri menghadap jendela ruang kerjanya. Kai melangkahkan kakinya kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan meja kerja Kris. sepertinya Kris sedang menerima telepon yang sangat penting sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kai yang sudah duduk menunggu dengan memasang wajah bosan. Tak beberapa lama Kris telah menyelesaikan percakapannya di telepon. Seperti yang sudah di duga oleh Kai, Kris terlalu serius dengan pembicaraan di telepon sehingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai.

"Sudah lama kau datang? Aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu."

Kai memasang ekspresi dingin lalu kedua mata tajamnya melirik sinis ke arah bosnya. Ia paling tidak suka menunggu. "Itu karena kau terlalu serius dengan teleponmu. Apa tugas untukku?"

Kris meletakkan sebatang rokok di mulutnya lalu menghirup asap nikotin itu dalam. Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Kai. Kai membaca kertas itu lalu mengerutkan keningnya karena ia tidak tahu alasan Kris memberikan kertas ini kepadanya.

"Dua hari lagi anak dari keluarga Do akan pulang dari Inggris. Berdasarkan informasi yang kuterima ia membutuhkan bodyguard. Tugasmu selanjutnya adalah untuk menyelesaikan misi yang belum tuntas. Sekarang inilah kesempatanmu untuk membunuh Do Kyungsoo. Kau yang akan menjadi bodyguard pribadi Do Kyungsoo."

Tubuh Kai membatu di tempat. Pegangan Kai terhadap kertas yang di pegangnya samakin menguat. Jantungnya mulai berpacu tak terkendali, dan entah mengapa ia juga merasakan rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya. Do Kyungsoo, gadis cantik itu selalu memberikan pengaruh yang tak terduga pada diri Kai. Ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Yang membuat perasaan Kai saat ini bimbang adalah di satu sisi ia teramat menantikan bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan gadis yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Namun di sisi lain ia merasakan ketakutan. Ia takut jika harus membunuh gadis tidak bersalah itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Lamunan Kai terselesaikan ketika ia mendengarkan Kris memberikan detail rencana apa saja yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Kyungsoo. Pikiran Kai berkecamuk. Tidak ada satupun dari rencana Kris yang masuk di dalam kepalanya. Semua bagai angin lalu bagi Kai. Di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa kau melamun? Apakah kau merasa keberatan dengan tugasmu kali ini Kai?" tanya Kris menantap penuh curiga kepada Kai yang sedari tadi hanya melamun dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang ia katakan.

Kai cukup tersentak dengan teguran yang disampaikan Kris kepadanya. Namun dengan cepat ia menggantikan ekspresi terkejut menjadi ekspresi dingin lagi. Ia menatap Kris yang saat ini sedang menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melamun. Aku hanya memikirkan cara untuk membunuh Kyungsoo."

Ucapan Kai bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya. Ia sekalipun tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana cara membunuh Kyungsoo. Kai tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Ia sangat tahu tabiat Kris. Berani melawan perintah Kris maka kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia. Melihat ekspresi dingin Kai membuat Kris percaya seratus persen kepada anak buahnya itu. Kemudian mereka benar – benar mendiskusikan cara untuk membunuh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandang wallpaper di ponselnya dengan pandangan sendu. Di sana terdapat fotonya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya saat mereka berlibur di Paris. Dalam foto tersebut mereka tampak sangat berbahagia dengan latar belakang bangunan menara Eifel yang menjadi trandmark kota Paris. Setetes air mata kembali membasahi wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas foto tersebut di ambil tepat pada saat ulang tahun ibunya.

" _Saengil chukka hamnida uri eomma."_ monolog Kyungsoo sambil mendekap erat ponselnya.

Sekarang di tanggal yang sama, seharusnya Kyungsoo kembali ke Seoul dan merayakan ulang tahun ibunya bersama dengan keluarganya. Namun takdir tengah berkata lain. Ia tidak akan lagi bisa merayakan ulangtahun bersama. Kini ia hanya hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini. Kedua orang tuanya telah terlebih dahulu di panggil oleh sang maha kuasa.

Ia memandang daratan kota Oxfrod yang tengah di diselimuti oleh hujan salju. Hari ini memang salju turun pertama pada musim dingin. Seluruh penduduk menyambut kedatangan salju pertama dengan antusias yang tinggi. Berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo. Suasana seperti ini semakin membuat pikirannya sendu. Teringat di dalam benaknya kenangan semasa kedua orang tuanya masih hidup.

Ia mengusap air mata yang tiada henti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir ia menginjakkan kako di tanah ratu Elizabeth tersebut. Esok ia akan kembali ke Korea untuk menghadiri pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Sepupunya, Baekhyun sudah sampai di Korea terlebih dahulu untuk mengurus pemakaman kedua orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo melangkah lalu berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia meringkukkan tubuhnya seperti janin bayi untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang melanda. Meskipun tubuhnya kini tertutup dengan selimut tebal tetapi rasa dingin itu masih menghinggap di jiwanya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghalau kenangan indahnya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Namun gagal. Kini ia berharap kedua orang tuanya akan menemui dirinya di dalam bunga tidurnya. Untuk mengobati rasa rindu yang membuncah di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Incheon International Airport_

Kai memandang dengan konsentrasi penuh ke arah terminal kedatangan luar negeri. Kali ini ia berada di terminal kedatangan luar negeri bandara Incheon bersama dengan Baekhyun dan juga seorang polisi yang tadi belum sempat berkenalan dengannya. Mulai hari ini ia akan menjalankan tugasnya yang baru yaitu sebagai _bodyguard_ dari Kyungsoo. Ia tak menyangka ternyata pengaruh Kris sangat besar. Berawal dari informasi yang diperoleh anak buah Kris yang di tempatkan di kepolisian jika Baekhyun membutuhkan seorang bodyguard untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Dengan menambah uang pelancar di sana – sini akhirnya Kai-lah yang akan menjadi bodyguard Kyungsoo. tugas yang diembannya terasa semakin mudah karena ia bisa membunuh Kyungsoo kapanpun ia mau.

Namun bukan bagaimana cara membunuh Kyungsoo yang dipikirkan oleh Kai. Rasa penasaran akan sosok yang selalu menghantui pikirannya yang saat ini di pikirkan Kai. Ia sungguh merasa ingin tahu bagaimana rupa Kyungsoo jika di lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari perasaannya menjadi gelisah karena menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo. Tetapi Kai tidak menunjukkan perasaan itu di hadapan umum. Ia sudah terlalu terlatih untuk menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Itu dia Kyungsoo sudah datang."

Suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Dengan perlahan Kai memusatkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang saat ini berjalan di sebelah Baekhyun. Matanya terbelalak begitu system syaraf di dalam otaknya menyadari bahwa itu adalah Kyungsoo. Sosok yang selama ini hanya dilihat Kai dalam bentuk foto saja. Kini ia bisa melihatnya dengan kedua mata kepalanya.

Kai merasakan kinerja jantungnya bekerja melampaui batas normal, aliran darahnya juga berpacu semakin cepat mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak berkedip menatap sosok bak bidadari yang berada di hadapannya. Padahal Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan dress selutut berwarna peach yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan wana kulit putih Kyungsoo. Meskipun Kyungsoo terus saja menundukkan wajahnya, namun Kai berani bersumpah pada saat itu juga bahwa Kyungsoo merupakan wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui.

Kedua netra Kai terus saja memandang Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan setiap momen yang di lakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Bagaimana cara kedua mata indah itu berkedip, bagaimana rambut indah itu membelai wajah sempurnanya semua itu terpatri dalam ingatan Kai. Sungguh Kai ingin sekali melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ini adalah Kai, ia yang akan menjadi bodyguardmu nanti."

Baekhyun memperkenalkan Kai kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi bodyguardnya. Dada Kai seakan ditikam ketika kedua mata itu berbalas menatap matanya. Kyungsoo yang berada di hadapannya saat ini sungguh berbeda dengan yang berada di foto. Ia tampak lebih kurus. Wajah ceria penuh senyum yang ada di foto kini tergantikan oleh wajah pucat dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini entah mengapa membuat hati Kai terasa teriris. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat wajah tersiksa Kyungsoo. Karena dengan melihat wajah tersiksa Kyungsoo maka ia juga merasakan ikut tersiksa.

 _ **Kyungsoo aku bertekat bahwa aku akan mengembalikan keceriaanmu seperti di foto yang telah kusimpan.**_

 **(TBC)**

Haloo akhirnya saya kembali lagi.

Ada yang masih ingat dengan ff ini. Dalam chap ke 3 ini akhirnya Kai bertemu juga dengan Kyungsoo. yeye siapa yang menantikan kaisoo bertemu akhirnya kesampaian juga di chap ke 3 ini. Tak lupa saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader yang masih saja setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini meskipun lama updatenya. Terima kasih juga kepada yang sudah memfollow, favorite, dan yang mereview ff ini. kritik dan saran saya tunggu di kolom komentar ya.

Oh iya bagi yang ingin lebih mengenal saya lebih dekat silahkan berteman dengan saya di Line. Idnya renzanira. Siapa tau kita bisa sharing tentang kaisoo.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan

Big thanks to:

Kekasih Gelapnya Kai, windykim, 21hana, dohchoco, NopwillineKaiSoo, HeeKyuMin91, KyungXo, Lovesoo, alexa, alexa, Rly. , rianita, shl7810, , kim gongju, fitri22exo


End file.
